The Art Gallery Excursion
by hokie3457
Summary: A Leonard & Penny vacation one-shot. Beware! Hints of spoilers for late season 7 are contained


**A/N: We were lucky enough to be able to take a spring vacation this year. This popped into my head. There are some hints at spoilers for late season 7. You may want to stay away from this until May 16...**

**As always any and all reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**The Art Gallery Excursion**

There were not many patrons in the art gallery that late on a rainy Tuesday afternoon. So far their time in Charleston had been a little more laid-back than he thought that she would like. When he asked her earlier in the day, she had said the "no. Everything was fine." He watched her as she studied the paintings displayed around the room as they walked through.

She was dressed in a short, bright yellow sundress. Her hair was now parted a little off center; something new she was trying since she had decided to have it cut much shorter than usual. The hair cut was only one of many changes. Changes for them both as well as for those around them that had been occurring the last few weeks.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he noticed that she had been standing in front of a small work. It must have measured only four by six inches. Titled "Storm Light" it featured a view of a small river, bending away from the vantage point and continuing along the canvas to the left rear of the picture. Dark and threatening clouds were rolling into view from the left continuing to the right. The shadows the clouds formed had engulfed the river and were working their way over the fields that ended at the far bank. The painting gave the impression that the storm was about to strike the area in view rather violently and within a few minutes if not sooner.

She had studied that particular painting for quite a long time. He approached her quietly from the back and gently touched her arm. Turning his way slowly, it took her eyes a few seconds to break away from her thoughts of what she saw and to recognize him. Finally, she shot him a brilliant smile and turned into his arms and hugged him tightly.

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "Thank you so much for taking me here. These paintings are amazing!" she said with enthusiasm. "The colors are - - - well I can't put it into words. When you see them here they are so vibrant. So - - - I don't know. So real and brilliant!"

The trip to Charleston, South Carolina was her idea. He had asked her where he could take her on a vacation. It was one of the things he had thought of after the debacle of "Serial Apeist 2 – Monkey See, Monkey Kill". Although her response to had been oh so much better.

She mentioned the old southern city without hesitation. She had been reading some history recently and had become interested in what was once the country's fourth largest metropolis behind Boston, New York and Philadelphia.

Holding hands and occasionally linking her arm through his, gripping his bicep at the same time, they went from room to room on the first floor. After taking in what was on display there, they then ascended to the second floor. That area was smaller but still featured many excellent works. It was there that she became enchanted with "Storm Light".

"I'll be over here" he said to her quietly, while nodding over toward the other side of the room. Still gazing at the painting, she replied "mmmmm. Okay" without looking away.

As the time they spent in the gallery went on, they made their way around the smaller rooms on the second floor, mostly separately, sometimes meeting to comment on one or another. She always returned to "Storm Light".

One of the gallery's attendants approached Leonard and asked "is there anything I can assist you with sir?"

"Well actually" he said quietly to the college aged docent "yes there is". Nodding over toward where Penny was standing he asked "can you tell me the price of that painting?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. That work was sold just earlier today. Perhaps there is something else? We have others by the same artist. May I show you some of those?" she asked hopefully.

"Um. No, but thank you just the same."

Penny was bending forward, studying the painting even closer than she had up to that point. She held the sides of her layered hair to keep it from falling into her eyes. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at what was before her.

"There is a place" she said in a whisper. "Back home in Nebraska that looks exactly like this" she said it as he approached. She didn't need to look to see him nearing her; she could feel his presence. They were that connected.

"See that bend there?" she asked as she pointed. Not waiting for him to answer, she went on "we used to fish in a spot just like that. It would usually end with me getting pushed in." He rubbed her back, his hand ending up on her shoulder. She bent her neck so her head rested there for a moment. "I would get in the most horrible trouble. Coming home in wet clothes." She was grinning now and let out a little laugh.

Coming out of her short reverie she smiled and gave a sigh that came from somewhere deep inside her. She walked on to the next painting and studied it for a short time and continued along.

Penny had turned a corner that led to the final room as the young employee approached Leonard as he was looking longer at the painting.

"Excuse me sir, but apparently the sale of this item is not quite final. I'm not sure what the problem is, but if you are still interested, maybe I can take your information in case the other party changes their mind?"

Penny bounded up the stairs with a spring in her step. She had just returned from shopping with Bernadette; her mind full of colors, several swatches in her purse. Fumbling there for the key to Apartment 4B, she found it and turned the lock open. Bounding into the living area she pulled her phone out of the purse before dropping the bag on the floor. She then plopped down on the couch and began to text Leonard

**Hey you! I'm home. when will you be back? xxxxxx P**

Smiling while looking at the message, she let out a contented sigh and looked up.

Her heart exploded in her chest and tears filled her eyes. Putting her hand over her mouth she stood up slowly and walked to the wall next to the door.

It was mounted there in a new frame that matched the décor in both their apartments. A ribbon was taped to the edge of the frame from which hung a small envelope.

The tears were falling from her eyes and her hands shook as she opened the envelope and pulled out the small card. It read:

**For the love of my life. Maybe we can find your spot and go fishing, if you promise not to push me in.**

**L.**


End file.
